Allocation or manipulation of data from various data sources is important in many industrial and financial applications. For example, profitability analysis involving data allocation allows an organization to determine the true cost of products or services. Existing allocation tools, however, do not provide a solution that is configurable, scalable and maintainable. Specifically, existing allocation tools can only provide static dimensional data modeling and rigid hierarchical filtering options.